Time' Will Heal You
by missweird101
Summary: Sonny and Chad get hit by a car, which pushes them into the future. Sonny who gets mad at Chad before they time travel, realizes he is a great person and makes a great father. Visit the future of Sonny and Chad, if Sonny said yes.


**Hey guys sorry if its messed up, I wrote a lot on my itouch, which doesn't have spell-check that I know of.**

"I hate you! I never ever will do anything with you again! I don't love you!" although I knew that was a lie. "sonny don't-don't go." he pleaded.

"OHMYGODSONNY! WATCH OUT!!!" what was going on?! He tried to grab my hand in time but it was too late. The car hit us. We flew in the air and hit the sidewalk.

But we were alive! And nobody was surrounding us. (oh by the way they are not in a dream. They were seriously pushed into the future.) we looked about five or six years older the shops and apartments looked newer.

I was scared. "Chad?" "Sonny I know you hate me right now, but I'm scared and I would like it if for the time being you pretended to care about me." That was something, Chad admitting that he is scared. Ugh, there's no way I can pull off not loving him.

"I do care about you, it was just sort of put in doubt.

"hey it's sonny and Chad cooper!" someone shouted. We started running. We followed some instinct and ended up at a average sized one story house.

I kept my cool and knocked on the door. A very familiar blond opened it. "hi Mr. and Mrs. Cooper." dang she knew us too; and why was she so familiar. Wait a second did she say Mrs. Cooper? "You know us too!?" "Of course I do, I'm the old time friend, nanny and maid." wait if we had a nanny, and apparently me and Chad are married, than we had a kid.

I walked in Chad followed me a little girl walked over to us. She had my brown eyes and Chad's blond hair. She was adorable. "Hwi, mwamwa, and dada." she said in the most adorable voice. I wanted to know about her, but I couldn't act like I didn't know her. What to do, what to do. Oh, I know! I'll pretend I'm quizzing her smartness. A weird feeling washed over me. As if I knew everything about her. I now knew, she liked us testing her smartness. She was like Chad, she loved showing off.

"Hey honey. You wanna play the quiz game?!" she squealed. "YEAH!" "First question of tonight, what is your name?" I asked like I was a game show host. "Nicole Callie Cooper!" "Good job! Now, next question! How old are you!?" "I'm 3 years old!" she squealed. "Do you have any siblings!" "What's a sibling?" "Sorry, do you have a brother or a sister?!" "YEAH!" "How old are they, and what are their names?!" "I have a sister named Haley Kirsten Cooper! And she's 6 years old!" "Ok! When is you and Haley's birthdays?!" "Mine is January 17th, 2013! And Haley's is December 4th, 2010!" Wait a second. 2010! That was what year we were just in, and it was February 14th. Yes it was Valentine's Day. I was mad because Chad came up with a script, were he had to very willingly kiss Portlyn. "A few more questions! What day did me and Daddy get married!? And what is today!?" "Today is September 26th, 2016, and you guys got in love February 14th, 2010, and you got married May 30th, 2010!" I knew when she said we fell in love that she meant, got engaged. "Where is Haley?" "School." "Where does she go to school? And how long is school?" "She goes to The School for the Smart and Talented. And she goes from nine o' clock to three thirty o' clock." "Ok sweetie, and do you like naps?" "Yeah!" "Why?" "Because I love to dream." "Ok then, nappy time!" "YAY!" I picked her up, and carried her, like an airplane to bed. For some strange reason, I knew where it was.

Chad followed silently behind me. Once she was fast asleep, I walked to my room, well our room. I sat down. I looked up where he was staring wide eyed. "What?" "What! You are asking me?! That, how did you know!?" "I don't know, motherly instinct? And Chad?" "Yeah?" "Tell me what happened. Where you going to ask me to marry you?" "Yes." I started to cry. "I'm so sorry!" I thought about what had happened.

*flashback*

I just walked into the studio and saw Chad kissing Portlyn, I kept hoping it was for the show, but it was a rehearsal. Why would he want to kiss anyone but me, the second he saw me his face lit up, he ran over to a bench and picked something up. He started walking over to me with something behind his back. Portlyn walked over to me. "You know we weren't filming right?" "Yeah, you guys were rehearsing." "Sure, and you know Chad asked me to rehearse right?" "Um, sure." "Well we weren't rehearsing, that was real, like every other day." I don't know why, but I believed her. I looked at Chad, and starting crying. I ran away.

*flashback over*

I was crying hysterically. "Yes." "Yes what?" "yes I'll marry you." 


End file.
